This research program represents a series of projects undertaken to describe and then quantify the functional, psychological, and social consequences of oral disorders and their treatment. Extensive literature reviews and consultations with external experts and data analysis have been conducted in an effort to improve the measurement and interpretation of oral quality of life. Staff have worked with other Federal agencies to improve ways of determining disability in relation to the oral cavity. Results of this research initiative should improve understanding of oral health quality of life and will be useful for the development of process and outcome measures in future investigations.